Corazón Roto
by DragonBallZ2014
Summary: Pan, después de ser rechazada por Trunks, se cambia de país y se queda por años. Ahora, que vuelve con 24 años, ¿Que pensará Trunks?, ¿Goten le dirá a Bra lo que siente?
1. Chapter 1

**Holuuu! En serio soy super nueva en esto, no estoy entendiendo nada XD, pero bueno, por eso, les quería decir que si tardo mucho en subir nuevos capítulos, ya saben por que es ah. Bueno, si hay algo que hice mal, por favor diganmelo, de los errores se aprenden ¿no?. Los dejo, KISUUU! :***

* * *

Fui rechazada por el amor de mi vida, sufrí tanto, pero ahora estoy acá, enfrente de la puerta de mi antigua casa, y a la vez... Nueva. No se que hacer, no se si salir volando, o intentar fingir una sonrisa a mis padres. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para bajar por completo mi ki, así puedo decidir tranquila. _"Vamos Pan, tu puedes, mantente fuerte"_ Pensé. Era difícil, muy difícil, ver a mis padres después de tantos años no es fácil. Por eso le dije a mis padres que se queden en casa, que yo apenas bajaría del avión estaría ahí. _"Bueno, dale! Tengo que entrar, yo no soy así, yo soy la chica fuerte de los Son debería haber abierto esa puerta hace mucho"_ Apenas termine de pensar, abrí la puesta de una, no iba a esperar mas. Ahí, enfrente mió, se encontraban mis padres en la mesa principal.

-Pan...- Dijo entre lagrimas silenciosas mi mamá.

-¡PAN!- Grito mi papá con todas fuerzas, se levanto y corrió hacia mi, atrás mi mamá también se había levantado.

-Mamá, papá. Los extrañe mucho! Los amo tanto.- Dije luchando contra las lagrimas, realmente no pensé que iba a llorar, no es por que no los quiera, sino por que pensé que seria un poco mas fuerte.

-Nosotros te hemos extrañado aún mas hijita... Como has crecido! Eres toda una Señorita.- Dijo Videl con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tu mamá tiene razón Pan, estas hermosa.

-Gracias, ¿Y la abuela Chi-chi?

-Chi-chi se fue de compras, vamos a hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Bulma, por eso te dijimos que no le digas nada a Bra.- Dijo Videl.

-Ahhhhhh, con razón. ¿Cuando es?

-Hoy a la noche, ya que esta casi todo armado, decidimos hacerla hoy. Teníamos pensado hacerla mañana, pero al final decidimos por hoy.

-Esta bien, bueno entonces iré a empezar a guardar todo y mas tarde voy a comprar la noche para la fiesta, ¿Les parece?

-Claro, esta perfecto.

-Bueno, en un rato vuelvo.

Sin mas que decir, Pan se retiró a su habitación a guardar sus cosas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo igual, era increíble, habían pasado años y todos estaba perfectamente igual. Todo limpio y en su lugar. Ahí estaba el cuadro, se acerco e intento no llorar. Estaba su foto con su Abuelito y Trunks... Trunks, ¿Que estaría haciendo, ¿Pensaría en algún momento del día en ella? Aunque sea solo por un segundo se conformaría. Pero lo mas importante, ¿Tuviera novia? El siempre había salido con muchas mujeres y mas de una vez se habría olvidado de ella. Pero ya no le importaba, el era parte de su pasado, un recuerdo de su Adolescencia. ¿Y Bra, y su Tío Goten? Recordaba que odiaba que le diga así. Bueno, alejando recuerdos empezó a desempacar y guardar la ropa en el ropero.

-¡Al finnn!, que cansancio, por dios.- Dijo Pan, cansada de tanto guardar.

Agarró su bolso y salió de su habitación. Saludo a sus padres y se fue sin mas, tratando de pensar que vestido podía elegir. Recordaba como se vestía de niña, y de le escapo una risita. Se callo por que no quería pareces loca riendo sola. De repelente, freno de golpe, y miro con cara de sorprendida. Ahí estaba el, el amor de su infancia, mirando una tienda de tenis. Estaba igual, y no es por que prácticamente es un extraterrestre que no envejece, al igual que ella. Le paso por atrás sin que la viera casi corriendo, no quería que la viera hasta le fiesta, el ni nadie que no sean sus padres.

Cuando al fin llego a su casa, subió automáticamente a arreglarse. Primero se baño lentamente, le quedaba bastante tiempo para arreglarse y era para nada apurarse. Después de su baño, empezó a vestirse, se puso un (1) vestido bordo, con un cinturón negro en la cintura. El vestido le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, combinado con unos tacones negros. Se peino con una media colita corte princesa, se maquillo con un rojo oscuro en los labios, y un gris muy suave en los ojos.

* * *

**Okey, así termina, espero que allá estado bien. Ah, y lo de los numeros (1), son para mostrarles les la foto. Buenis, besos!****(1), Vestido de Pan: . /imgres?hl=es-419&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=667&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=AiV8SxjouITfAM%3A&amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fvestidos-de-fiesta-juveniles-cortos-2012%2F&amp;docid=RANeT5e5duv6HM&amp;imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F06% &amp;w=600&amp;h=811&amp;ei=QQgOU5uRHceTkQfKlIDIBQ&amp;zoom=1&amp;ved=0CLoBEIQcMBk&amp;iact=rc&amp;dur=303&amp;page=2&amp;start=18&amp;ndsp=34**


	2. Chapter 2

Pan, después de terminar de arreglarse, bajo viendo a su Mamá con un hermoso vestido azul hasta el piso.

-Hijita, te ves hermosa.- Dijo con ojos orgullosos.

-Gracias Mamá, vos también, los años no pasan en vos, ¿hey?

A Videl se le escapa una risita. -Eso espero! Bueno, vamos a tener que ir solas por que tu padre se fue mas temprano para ayudar a Bulma en todo. Ah, y por cierto, tenes que entrar por la puerta del laboratorio, cuando Bulma te llame, entras a la cocina y salís de ahí. Va a ser hermoso.

-Fua, son realmente geniales! Bueno, vayámonos.

Salieron y fueron en auto. Pan bajando por completo su ki ya que pensaban que estaba en Francia. -Llegamos!.- Dijo Videl. Todo estaba igual, se pareciera que solo habían hace días cuando se fue. Pensar que hace años estaba ahí, corriendo con Bra por que Goten y Trunks las querían atrapar. -¿Vamos?-

-Ah, si, si.- Sonreí.

Espere que mi mamá entrara, y así espere que viniera Bulma a buscarme. -¿Pan?.- Se escucho, me di vuelta y vi a Bulma, seguía tan hermosa a pensar de los años, -¡Hola Bulma!.- Le dije, me acerque y la abrace, ella era como mi segunda mamá, la quería con todo mi ser. Cuando era chica, siempre con Bra la acompañábamos a todos lados, de compras, al supermercado. -¡Pan, que grande y hermosa estas, toda una señorita!.- Dijo Bulma.

-Ven, vamos al laboratorio, vos solo quédate ahí, y trata de que no te vea nadie. Ya vuelvo.- Me dijo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Bueno, voy a tener que estar acá prácticamente encerrada, y a oscuras.- Refunfuñe.

-¿Que?, ¿Ahí alguien acá?.- Dijo una vos masculina, realmente inconfundible. Era Trunks, como no reconocerlo. _"¡AH, BULMA ME HABÍA DICHO QUE NADIE ME TENIA QUE VER!"_ Después de pensar en eso, me agarraron una desesperación terrible.

¿¡Hay alguien!?.- Levanto la vos Trunks, eso me puso nerviosa. Pero, por suerte, puede ver un armario con la puerta abierta, pero no sabía si entrar, tenia unas ganas de ir corriendo a abrazarlo, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Entonces, sin mas pensar entre en el armario, o lo que sea. Podía llegar a ver por un el rabillo de la puerta.

TRUNKS

Realmente no se de quien era la voz, pero era dulce, me podía dar cuenta. Prendí la luz, estaba seguro de que había alguien, pero no sabía quien era, eso me molestaba. De Repente, sentí como si me llamaran, me di vuelta, lo único que llegue a ver era el armario viejo de mi Mamá. Ella podía haber comprado unos mejor, pero insistía en dejarlo. Pero decidí dejarlo así, me fui ya que debe haber sido mi imaginación. Me choque con mi mamá, que me dijo que me fuera que estaba por llegar la sorpresa, no tenia ni la menor idea de que, o quien era.

PAN

-¿Pan, Pan? Soy yo Bulma.- Me relaje al saber que era ella, y salí de adentro del armario, al salir, a Bulma se le escapo una carcajada. -¡No sabia que estaj ajjjjajjajajj estabas ahí jajajjajjajajajjaja.- Después de que termino de reirse, me dijo. -Cuando salga costas hasta 15 y salís vos. ¿Bien?

-¡Bien!

Sin mas, Bulma salió. Empece a contar..._ "1... Tu puedes Pan, tu puedes 2... El ya no es nada para vos 3... No le importas, __entendedlo 4... 5... 6... 10... 13... 15..." _Abrí la puesta de golpe, y escuche un "Bienvenida de vuelta Pan!" Todos se quedaron mirandome, se pareciera que no me reconocian. ¿Tanto habré cambiado? Pensé, antes de dar un paso hacia delante, se me tiraron en cima casi haciendome caer.

-¡TONTA, TONTA PAN, TONTA!.- Gritaba Bra llorando como loca, empece a llorar yo también, la amaba tanto a esta chica, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

-¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO, COMO NO ME PUDISTE AVISAR!

-¡BRA, YO TAMBIÉN!.- La abrase. Después empece a correr, mientras TODOS me miraban, llegue hasta mi Tío Goten, y le salte encima.

-¡TÍO GOTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!.- Lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Tan viejo soy? Te extrañe sobrinita.

Después de saludar a todo, sentí que me miraban. Giré y lo vi, me sentí un poco mal por olvidarme de saludarlo. Camine hacia el y vi que me sonreía, una sonría que podía iluminar una ciudad entera. -Pan... ¡PAN!.- Empezó a correr hacia mi, mientras yo corría hacia el. Me abrazo, tan como para romperme un hueso.

-Trunks, acordate de que puedo ser Saiyajin pero estas usando mucha fuerza.

Se rió -Perdón, te eche de menos.

-Yo también, en serio.

-Pan, estas her...-

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, VA A VER UN KARAOKE Y VAS A TENER QUE CANTAR!.- Grito Bra

-Bra, estoy al lado tuyo no necesario que grites.- Me reí, ella no cambiaba.- Pero, tengo que cantar?.- Me sonroje.

-Sip, y ahora.- Me agarro del brazo y me llevo al mini-escenario.

-HOLAAAA, Pan va a cantar "Never Been Hurt" traducida al español.- Sin mas bajo de escenario.

-Bueno, mmmmmmm, espero que les guste.

_ Me sentí como una imagen perfecta dentro y fuera del estante de un roto amigo mio_

_ Uno roto amigo mio vuelve y me persigue _

_Un asesino en cubierto, me engaña todo el tiempo, pero incluso si lo pierdo todo _

_Me queda mucho que dar, no cederé _

_Mi corazón esta en la linea, sin miedo_

* * *

**Bueno, asta ahí dejo la canción, obvio que sigue, pero no quería hacer tannnnnnnnn largo el capítulo. La canción se llama Never Been Hurt- Demi Lovato, la puse en español para que entendieran lo que dice. Me despido, BESITOOOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

TRUNKS

Podía ver como me miraba, estaba seguro que me cantaba ami, solamente ami. Tenia una voz preciosa, no sabía que cantaba tan bien. Había cambiado mucho, estaba hermosa con su vestido que le quedaba teñido al cuerpo. Así, siguió cantando, esa parte de la canción me dolió, parecía que todo los que nos paso lo quedaba perfectamente con la canción.

_Te amaré como si nunca hubiera sido herida_

_Correría atreves del fuego por ti_

_Como si nunca me hubiera quemado_

_Jugaré como si nunca hubiera perdido_

_Daré todo lo que tengo_

_ Te amare, te amare como si nunca hubiera sido herida._

_Nunca hubiera sido herida_

La canción y ella estaban contra mí, podía sentir como Bra y Goten me miraban sabiendo que me lo cantaba a mi, y los demás embobados por su voz. Pero el lado bueno, ella dice que me amara, a pensar que la lastime, que la hice sufrir. Yo se que ella se cambió de país por mi culpa, Bra por eso no me había dirigió la palabra por dos semanas.

_Es ese fuego el que hace cenizas, luchaste contra la oscuridad_

_Y me trajiste a la vida_

_Me trajiste a la vida_

_Así que si incluso lo pierdo todo, me quedara mucho por dar, no cederé_

_Mi corazón esta en la linea, sin miedo_

Tenia unas completas ganas de correr y besadla, decir que todo era mentira, que la amaba con todo mi ser. Pero no podía, le había dicho que no la quería ni que le importaba, lo había echo por ella, quería que viva la vida, que fuese a bailar, que haga lo que le guste, que termine la Universidad. Así como lo hizo ahora.

_Te amaré como si nunca hubiera sido herida_

_Correría atreves del fuego por ti_

_Como si nunca me hubiera quemado_

Me guiño el ojo, ya esta, ella me había vuelto loco. Después de que termine de cantar, me voy a tener que ir a bañar cambiarme de ropa. Pero, ¿Como, como podía con solo guiñarme el ojo producir esto? Ni una sola chica con un guiño había echo esto.

_Jugare como si nunca perdido, daré todo lo que tenga_

_Te amaré, te amaré como si nunca hubiese sido herida_

_Nunca hubiese sido herida._

Hizo una pausa, me miró, sonrió y siguió cantando.

_Te amaré por siempre, te amaré ahora y nunca_

_Como si nunca hubiese escuchado un "Adiós" _

_Como si nunca hubiese escuchado una mentira_

_Como si me hubiese enamorado por primera vez_

Eso retumbo en mi cabeza, "Como si me hubiese enamorado por primera vez" ¿Ella estaba enamorada de mi, o solo me estaba haciendo la cabeza por una canción? Pero no, algo me decía que no era una simple canción, quera para mi. _  
_

_Te amaré como si nunca hubiera sido herida_

_Correría atreves del fuego por ti_

_Como si nunca me hubiera sido quemado_

_Jugaré como si nunca hubiese perdido_

_Daré todo lo que tenga_

_Te amaré, te amaré como si nunca hubiera sido herida_

_Nunca hubiese sido herida..._

Los aplausos y los chillidos sonaron en toda la casa, fue genial, ella era genial. Iba a ir a abrazarla pero me fue a bañar y a cambiar antes de que alguien lo note. Pero, en mi camino rápido apareció ella, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-¿Y, cante bien?

-Perfecto, pero ahora tengo que ir al baño.

-Ah, ok, te espero acá. Así retomamos el tiempo perdido.- Me guiño el ojo. Me sonroje siendo malpensado. -¡ESO NO, PERVERTIDO!

Se empezó a reír, nunca había pensado que tenia tan hermosa risa, era como una melodía para mis oídos. Fui al baño rápido, no quería que se diera cuenta que había tenido pensamientos obscenos con ella. Mientras me bañaba, pensé como se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

**Bueno es este capítulo lo hice un poco mas corto por que en el otro exagere XD, encima, mientras escribía se me había caído el mate encima. ME QUEME VIVA JAJJAJAJ, aunque dolió ah, bueno, así se los dejo. BESOSSS!**


End file.
